An Unexpected Twist
by Bambles
Summary: \\2010 Summer Challenge/ Sam goes on what he thinks is a routine undercover mission. He knows all the things that can go wrong, he just never expected this to happen.


**A/N; This is for ****AngelPrincessLilac's 2010 Summer Challenge and ****is my first NCIS;LA story, so I hope I got the characterisation right. I also finally got a beta, so thanks to Indigo Masquerade for going over this with a fine tooth comb :) But if you find any mistakes blame me!**

**Disclaimer; Unfortunately Sam, Callen and all the other brilliant charcters and stories of NCIS;LA do not belong to me. I get no money from writing these so please don't sue. **

* * *

It was another gloriously beautiful day in Los Angeles, Sam Hanna was driving his '09 Challenger as the rays of the sun danced along the pristine car. Beside him sat G. Callen his partner and best friend of 3 years as they drove to a warehouse in Palmdale. It was leased out by a Kenny Watkins, a man which they suspected of murdering a Seal, who had ended up on the wrong side of a drug deal gone wrong. They had received Intel to suggest that Kenny had another deal going down today. This Intel had been received by Sam himself who had successively infiltrated Kenny's inner circle. Sam was going to be there when the deal went down and Callen would be close by listening in, so that if anything went wrong Sam would have some back up.

"We're pulling up to my vantage point now," Callen told Eric over his earpiece.

"Everything's ready on this end," Eric chimed.

"You ready?" Callen asked Sam as he turned in his seat to look at his friend.

"As I'll ever be. Now are you going to get out of my car before I throw you out?" Sam asked back with a smirk.

"I'm going; I'm going just showing some concern won't happen again. Oh and try not to get shot Hetty would give me hell if she had to get funding to train another agent," Callen joked as he poked his head back in the door as he got out.

"I'll do my best," Sam shouted as Callen closed his door.

Sam pulled away and drove the short distance to his rendez-vous with Kenny. He really wanted to get this guy. Sure the victim had been in the wrong too, but no one deserved to be murdered. He stopped that train of thought has he heard a car pull up behind him, "Showtime G," Sam said into his mike before he got out and greeted Kenny and his two goons.

"Hey! Sam my man how we doin'?" Kenny greeted him warmly.

"I'm great Ken, just want to get this deal done," Sam replied still amazed at how fast Kenny had begun to trust him.

"Relax man, this deal is going to make us both rich men, come on, let's head in," Kenny reassured Sam as he walked to the door of the warehouse.

As Sam walked in behind the three men he would hopefully soon be arresting he allowed himself a quick glance to where he knew Callen was watching and couldn't help but think that that was a big hill to run down if something did go wrong.

"_I've got your back Sam,"_ Callen promised over his earpiece.

Sam didn't doubt that for a second.

* * *

"What the hell is keeping him?" Kenny exclaimed, as he paced up and down in front of Sam, showing he wasn't as sure of this deal as he had previously claimed. It had been twenty minutes since they had arrived and Sam was beginning to wonder if this was going to work or not himself. Just then the door of the warehouse opened, but as the first buyer came through the door Sam's stomach plummeted, for standing in front of him was a bloodied G. Callen, hands on his head, with a gun being pointed at his back by one of their buyer's goons.

"Who the hell is this?" Kenny demanded.

"Found him lying down on the hilltop up above this place. We found a gun on him; I reckon he's a cop. Wanna tell me something Kenny?" Dean, their buyer, asked, as his two men raised their guns and pointed them at Kenny's group, who reacted by doing the same.

Callen while deliberately not making eye contact with Sam started up, "Hey man, I don't know what's going on here and I don't wanna. Last thing I remember, my so called best friend punched me and literally threw me out of his car. Next thing I know I'm being jumped and dragged down a mountain by Larry and Moe here," Callen spouted lies like he had never said anything more true. He had lived through so many foster families and undercovers now, that he could as easily be John Baxter or Jason Tedrow as G. Callen, hell at least they had first names!

"Shut up!" Kenny shouted his cool demeanour completely gone now, "I need to think."

"You need to think! If you're after getting me involved in a drugs bust Kenny, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do." Dean promised.

Sam analysed the situation as it was playing out. He had a gun, but Callen did not and it would be too risky to try to shoot their way out. If they did, it would be 2 against 6, bad odds on a good day. No, they would have to talk their way out of this one.

"Calm down, maybe this guy is telling the truth. You're telling me you've never woken up somewhere you shouldn't be," Sam tried.

"No this guy has to be a cop, what the hell would he have a gun for? We need to know what he knows," Kenny said.

"My thoughts exactly," Dean replied, kicking Callens's legs from under him so he landed painfully on his knees."Kyle, Victor, get to work!" he instructed his goons.

"We don't know if he is a cop or not. If we start beating him, he'll go to the cops, if we let him go now, we can finish our deal and get the hell out of dodge."

"Has your friend lost his mind, Kenny? This deal is not happening while this guy's breathing, first we find out what he knows then we kill him," At that Sam's blood ran cold, he did catch Callen's eye now, though all he saw there was stony resolve before Callen slipped back into his façade.

"Look guys, I really really don't know what's going on, but I've got a kid, let me go and I won't tell a soul what happened. The gun's just for image, you know, good with the ladies."

"Not a chance," Kyle said as he punched an unsuspecting Callen in the face, which sent him to the floor followed by two kicks to the abdomen.

"What were you doing on that hill?"

"I told you, I got dumped there," Callen shouted as he got back to his knees.

White hot anger was flowing through Sam now. He had just gotten his partner back from the brink of death there was no way these drug dealers were going to take him away again.

"Kenny this is ridiculous the poor guy looks like he can't take much more. You really think he's a cop?" Sam was almost pleading.

"You know what Sam? Your negativity is starting to get on my nerves," Kenny said as one of his goons turned his gun on Sam.

"I'm just looking out for you Kenny," Sam reassured.

"But are you? It seems you me you've been defending this guy since he got here. If I didn't know better I'd say you were a cop too."

"Fine you want this guy interrogated you got it, as I said I'm just looking out for your interests," Sam said as he walked up to Callen and sent him a silent apology as he punched him. Though Callen was able to roll away from it minimising the impact. Sam had to think of a way out of this and fast or Callen would be as good as dead. He turned back to Kenny as Kyle and victor once again rained down on Callen with punches and kicks.

"Let's reschedule this little get together shall we?" Sam continued, "We'll take him and find out what he knows."

"No, I think now is a good time to just rid ourselves of this nuisance," Dean said as he raised his gun again and pressed it against Callen's head, who had once again dragged himself to a kneeling position.

Keep cool, Sam told himself as he met Callen's eye's again, he could see the obvious pain there now but also saw that he was about to do something stupid and knew that he himself would do something just as stupid. He counted to three in Callen mode, which was about half the time of a normal count and just as Callen swung around and grabbed Deans gun which was foolishly close to him, Sam swung around and shot Kenny's armed men. Without giving Kenny enough time to look surprised he hit him with his gun. They still needed to try and get this guy and he didn't pose an immediate threat with no gun. He swung around as he heard a fifth gunshot expecting to see Dean's last man going down, instead he saw one of the goon's, Victor wasn't it? With his gun raised and Callen on the ground clutching his shoulder. '_Shit! Not again' _Sam thought as he shot the last goon and ran over to Callen as he shouted," G!"

"Should have taken my own advice about not getting shot huh?" Callen hissed out putting pressure on the wound.

"Yeah, now I have to deal with Hetty, for letting you get shot. Now shut up while I try and stop the bleeding ,"Sam said as he took off Callen's over shirt to use to put pressure on his shoulder, which only got him a glare and an indignant "OW!" from Callen.

"Don't even start, how did you manage to get caught anyway, and why didn't I hear it over my ear piece?" Sam asked.

"Your ear piece went down when you went into the warehouse, I was chewing Eric a new one because he couldn't get it back up when they came up behind me. Guess I'm losing it," Callen explained as he tried to get up which only resulted in black spots appearing in front of his eyes and Sam having to ease him back down.

"Hey take it easy. You're losing too much blood to take a walk, where else are you hurt?" Sam asked concerned.

"They got a few ribs and my head feels like there's a nail being driven through it, Eric says there's an ambulance on the way."

"Damn I'm sorry man," Sam said guilt ridden that he had allowed this to happen to his friend while he stood back and watched.

"Sam stop what were you supposed to do until they decided what they were going to do to me 6 against 2 are bad odds, my shoulder can vouch for that and without you, I'd definitely be dead," Callen said looking Sam in the eye even as his vision began to grey out from blood loss.

"Hey, G stay with me, you have to be alive for me to get rid of this guilt," Sam said seeing Callen's eyelids drooping.

"Yes, but do I have to be conscious," Callen retorted in true Callen style despite his predicament. Sirens could now be heard in the distance.

"If you didn't look like you'd gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson I would hit you," Sam said, giving him a look that said if he did decide to take a nap Sam would hit him anyway.

* * *

"Where the hell is Callen?" Sam asked the team in general as they sat in their usual club," I knew I should have driven him."

"Don't be such a mother hen Sam, I'm fine," Callen said from behind him with a smirk as he patted him on the back with his fully healed arm.

"He's been on tender hooks since we got here," Kensi chimed in with a grin.

"That's nothing, he spent an hour worrying at his desk before we even left the office," Nate said deciding to join in," Thought you'd drive into a tree with your bad arm."

"Ahh I never knew you cared," Callen teased as Sam grew a surprising shade of Magenta.

"It's your round smarty pants," Sam said trying to change the subject.

"But, I'm wounded," Callen exclaimed looking hurt, receiving a snort from kensi as she choked on her beer.

"You know what? Fine, I'll get this one in," Sam said as he got up and headed to the bar.

As the Barman was filling the drinks, Callen came up behind Sam," Thought I'd give you a hand."

"Thought you were injured," Sam replied dryly.

"Yeah well about that, I just wanted to..."

"There's no need G, what are partners for?" With that he headed back to their table with his and Kensi's drinks leaving Callen with his own and Nate's and also the Bill.

"Do you take American Express?" he asked the barman letting it slide, it was the least he could do.

* * *

**~~Winces~~ What do you think? Please review, it's nice to know what people think!**


End file.
